You Get Me
by Wadesbabygirl21
Summary: When nobody understands you come and take the chance...*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

The cool fall air hit Jamie West across the face causing her to snap back to reality.

            "This is it." She mumbled to herself.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside the building.

All at once it hit her.

She was starting her first day at County High in Everwood, Colorado.  Jamie looked down at the piece of paper she was holing in her hands.

            "Main office 135." She read.

Jamie glanced around as she made her way to the office.

County High didn't seem very different from her old school.  Typical crowded hallways, puke green colored walls, cliques of students excitedly talking to one another.

            "You must be Jamie." A voice said.

Startled Jamie turned around and found herself face to face with a blond haired girl.

            "Yes." She said warily.

The girl laughed.  "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out.  I'm Amy Abbott.  I'm supposed to show you around."

Jamie nodded, still slightly confused.

            "You're probably wondering how I knew who you were." Amy said.

            "Actually yes." Jamie told her.

            "It's a pretty small town and I've lived here all my life.  You kind of stick out." Amy said.

Not sure if she should be insulted by that comment Jamie just nodded.

            "What's you first class?" Amy asked.

            "Umm…" Jamie said looking at her schedule.  "History with Ms. Evans."

            "Oh good.  I'm in that class too." She said.  "Follow me."

Not really wanting to follow her but not having any other choice Jamie started walking.

            "So where are you from?" Amy asked.

            "Denver." Jamie replied.

            "Oh cool." She said.

Jamie could tell Amy wasn't listening so she decided against volunteering anymore information.

            "Here we are." Amy said brightly as they walked into the classroom.  "You can sit next to me."

            "Great." Jamie said rolling her eyes.

She sat down at the tiny desk and scanned the room.  Some kids were scrambling to finish homework, while others were talking about their weekend plans.  Out of the corner of her eye Jamie saw a boy sitting in the back of the classroom quietly reading a comic book.

He didn't seem like the rest of the kids at this school.

He was…

            "Jamie!" Amy said interrupting Jamie's train of thought.

            "Sorry, come again?" she asked.

            "This is my friend Kayla." Amy said indicating the dark haired girl sitting next to her.

            "Hi!" Kayla said.

            "Nice to meet you." Jamie replied.

            "When did you get into town?" Kayla asked.

            "Yesterday." Jamie said.

Before Kayla could comment the teacher walked into the classroom.

Jamie snuck a quick glance at the mystery boy again and she found him looking back at her.  She gave him a small smile and he quickly turned his head.

Maybe Everwood wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

            "Anybody home?" Jamie asked as she walked inside her new house.

Silence.  

Jamie headed towards the kitchen and tried her best not to trip over any boxes lying in the hallway.

            "James, we're at the diner.  Be back at 4:00.  Love, Mom and Dad." Jamie read off a note on the refrigerator.

She shook her head, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of crystal light.  She was still trying to figure out what possessed both of her parents to quit their jobs and move to Everwood to run a diner.

Jamie wandered back into the living room and was about to turn on the television when there was a knock at the door.

            "Oh god…I hope it's not Amy Abbott." She muttered to herself as she headed towards the door.

Jamie had spent the entire day with Amy seeing as they had almost identical schedules.  She managed to escape her at lunch and hide out in the library.  Something about that girl bothered Jamie.  She just seemed so…self absorbed.

            "Hi!" A little girl said as Jamie opened the front door.

            "Hello." Jamie replied.  "Can I help you?"

            "My name is Delia Brown.  I live next door." She said indicating the house to the left of Jamie's.

            "Nice to meet you Delia." Jamie said shaking her hand.  "My name is…"

            "Jamie West." Delia replied.  "Your parents bought the diner."

            "Jeehz…does anyone have privacy around here?" Jamie asked thinking back to how Amy knew who she was before they were even introduced.  

            "That what my brother says." Delia told her.      

            "Have you lived here a long time?" Jamie asked.

Delia shook her head.  "We moved here in September.  My dad is one of the doctors in town."

            "One of the doctors." Jamie said.

            "Yep." Delia replied.

            "DELIA!" a voice called.

Delia glanced to her left.  "That's my brother.  I've got to go.  See you around."

            "Bye." Jamie said as Delia scampered off.

            "What were you doing?" Ephram asked his sister as she made her way up the steps.

            "Talking to the new girl next door." Delia said walking inside the house.

Ephram looked over and saw a girl with dark hair standing on the front porch.

            "Hey." She said waving at him.

            "Umm…hi." He replied.

She looked at him a little more closely.  "Were you in my history class this morning?"

            "Ms. Evans?" he asked.

            "That's the one.  I thought you looked familiar." Jamie replied.

Ephram nodded.  "Not too many people around here look like me anyway."

Jamie noticed his purple tinted hair and style of dress didn't quite fit in with everyone else in Everwood.

            "Your sister's sweet." Jamie said.

            "Sorry if she was bothering you." Ephram said.

            "No.  Compared to the rest of the people I've met today I think I like her the best." Jamie replied.

             "First days suck don't they?" he asked.

            "Especially when you have to spend your first day being dragged around by Amy Abbott." She mumbled.

Ephram laughed and Jamie blushed.

            "You weren't supposed to hear that part.  Sorry, if she's a friend of yours or something." 

Before Ephram could reply Jamie's telephone rang.

            "Oh, that's my phone.  I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said walking inside.

            "Yeah, see you." He replied.

Delia poked her head out the door.  "She seems nice."

Ephram nodded.

            "Pretty too." Delia said.  "You should ask her out."

Ephram turned to face her.  "Don't you have homework to do or something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note:  Thanks for all the reviews…feedback means a lot to me.  Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

*In this story Colin remembers who Amy is and the pair is back together.

            "I'll be right back." Jamie said excusing herself from the lunch table.

            "Hurry back." Amy told her.

Jamie nodded and headed out of the cafeteria.

            "Why do I subject myself to such torture?" she said to herself as she walked down the hallway.  "Cause I'm too nice for my own good."

Jamie was trying to decide where to hide out for the rest of the period when she found an empty classroom.    Peering inside the room she saw a piano.  Quietly she slipped inside.  She dropped her backpack onto the floor and sat down on the bench.  Jamie ran her hands over the smooth ivory keys.  She had her own piano but it hadn't arrived from Denver yet.  She had been itching to play for the past week.  She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone.  When Jamie was satisfied that no one was around she began to play.  

She was pulled away from her life while she played.  She wasn't worried about fitting in or trying to figure out why her parents had moved her here.  It was just about her and the music.

After she played the last note she heard applause.  Quickly Jamie turned around and saw her neighbor standing in the doorway.

            "I didn't realize I had an audience." Jamie said.

            "That was really great." He told her.

            "Thanks.  Do you play?" she asked.

            "Yeah, but I haven't in awhile." He replied.

            "Everwood doesn't seem like the epitome of culture." Jamie commented.

            "That's for sure.  But I guess I'm biased…I lived in New York for fifteen years." He said.

            "New York?  Wow.  I've never left Colorado." She said.

            "I think you'd like it there…you know I just realized I have no idea what your name is." He said.

Jamie chuckled.  "Well, I guess we're even because I don't know yours either."

            "Ephram Brown." He said.

            "Jamie West." She told him.

            "So Jamie what brings you to the fabulous town of Everwood?" Ephram asked.

            "You're going to think my parents are nuts if I tell you." Jamie replied.

            "Doubtfully, very doubtful." Ephram said.

            "They both quit their jobs in Denver to move here and buy some diner.  Something about the low stress lifestyle and getting back to nature." She said.

Ephram just stared at her.

            "See I told you." Jamie said.

            "No, that's not it.  Your parent's reasoning almost seems normal.  My dad shipped us out here and I'm still trying to figure out why." Ephram said.

            "Your sister said that your dad is one of the doctors here." Jamie said.

            "He is.  He was a famous neurosurgeon back in New York. After my mom died he gave it all up and opened a free general practice here." He told her.

            "Sorry about your mom." Jamie said, not quite sure what to say.

He shrugged.  "Thanks."

            "Did you say free practice?" Jamie asked.  "Is that even legal?"

Ephram smiled.  "I guess so.  He said he wanted to give back or something."

            "To each their own." Jamie said.

            "That's true.  So why are you in here?" he asked.

            "I'm hiding." Jamie said truthfully.

            "From what?" Ephram asked.

            "More like from who.  Amy Abbott seems to think because she showed me around on the first day of school it's her job to be my best friend or something." Jamie replied.

            "Amy can be quite a handful." Ephram said thoughtfully.

            "You're telling me.  If I have to hear about her perfect boyfriend and how strong he was on his road to recovery one more time I'm going to throw up." Jamie said.

            "She likes to rub that 'perfect relationship' in everyone's face." He said.

            "I'm glad I wasn't around here when he was hurt.  I'm sure she maxed out the victim card." She said.

Ephram laughed.  "That's one way to put it."

            "Oh jeehz…I probably sound like the most insensitive person in the world.  I'm sure it was hard for her and all." Jamie said.

            "No, I think I know what you meant." He said.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

            "Well, I'm glad I hid out and you found me." Jamie said picking up her backpack.

            "Me too." Ephram replied.


	4. Chapter 4

            "Is this seat taken?"

Jamie looked up from her Spanish textbook.  "No."

            "Thanks." A boy Jamie didn't recognize said sliding into the seat next to her.

            "Do I know you?" she asked.

He shook his head.  "No, we haven't been formally introduced.  My name's Bright."

            "Umm…okay.  My name is…" she started.

            "Jamie West." He finished.

Jamie rolled her eyes.  "I going to stop trying to introduce myself…you all seem to know who I am anyway."

Bright laughed.  "Word travels fast in a town like this."

            "Obviously." Jamie commented.

            "Anyway, I need your help." He said.

            "You do?" she asked.

            "Yes, I happen to know that you're a whiz in English." He told her.

            "How did you…wait I don't think I want to know." Jamie said.

            "Like I said small town.  So would you be interested in helping me?" he asked.

            "I don't know how much help I'd be.  What are you working on?" she questioned.

Bright dug around in this backpack until he retrieved a tattered copy of The Scarlet Letter.

            "Here you go." He said.  "We have to write an essay about it."

            "I see.  Well I guess I could help you out." She said.

            "Great.  Why don't we meet here tomorrow after school?" he suggested.

            "Alright." She replied.

            "Excellent.  I owe you one." He said walking out of the library.

            "That was really strange." She said to herself.

            "If you keep talking to yourself people are going to start thinking your weird." Ephram said sitting down across from her.

            "I think people around here already know everything from my shoe size to the name of my first pet.  Let them wonder a little bit." She said.

            "Good point.  Was that Bright you were talking to?" he asked.

Jamie nodded.  "Yeah, somehow he found out that I'm good in English and asked for my help with some assignment."

            "So you're going to be like a tutor?" he asked.

            "Actually I have no idea.  The whole situation was kind of odd." Jamie said.

            "Everything with Bright is a bit odd." Ephram commented.

Jamie chuckled.  "I take it you're not president of the Bright fan club."

            "Not exactly.  There was this whole thing with…" he started.  "Never mind.  I don't want to bore you."

Jamie shrugged.  "I'm sure you're story can be anymore boring than conjugating verbs."

            "It's just complicated." He said.  "I'd better get going.  See you later."

            "Bye." She said as he walked away.

Jamie shook her head.  "Boys."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the lack of updates.  Now that I'm on vacation I'll update as much as I can.  Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.  It means a lot to me.  Enjoy!

            "Working hard?" Ephram asked sitting down across from Jamie.

Jamie looked up from her book.

            "More like hardly working."

Ephram scanned the nearly deserted diner.

            "I see."

            "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked.

            "My dad tried cooking." He stated.

            "And?" she prompted.

            "Obviously you've never tasted my father's idea of pot roast." Ephram said.

Jamie laughed.  "And it doesn't sound like I want to."

Ephram nodded.  "Are you reading what I think you're reading?"

Jamie flipped her book over and looked at the cover.  

            "Looks like Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to me."

            "And how old are you?" he asked sarcastically.

            "Says the boy wearing the cartoon character t-shirt." She remarked.

            "It's amine." He said.

            "Whatever." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back at her.

            "Ephram!  Let's go." Dr. Brown called out.

            "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ephram told her.

Jamie nodded.  "Bright and early."

Jamie watched Ephram walk out the door with his father and she returned her attention back to her book.

A few seconds later someone took a seat across from her.

            "Look if you're going to make fun of me again…oh hi Amy." Jamie said.

            "Hi Jamie.  Was that Ephram Brown you were just talking to?" she asked.

            "Yes." Jamie replied not quite sure where this conversation was headed.

            "He's bad news you know." Amy said.

            "Bad news?" Jamie questioned.

            "Exactly, during the whole Colin situation he had a huge crush on me.  And even when I told him I had a boyfriend he still pursued me.  Couldn't take a hint." Amy said.

Jamie sighed.  She found this all very hard to believe.

            "I think I can make my own decisions thank you." Jamie replied.

            "Don't say I didn't warn you." Amy said getting up and heading out the door.

Jamie rolled her eyes.

            "Hi I'm Amy Abbott and the whole world revolves around me…blah-blah-blah.  Whatever I say must be taken as gospel...yak, yak, yak." 

            "That is an eerily accurate imitation." A voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie glanced up and noticed a girl about her age standing before her.

            "Yep." She said sliding into the seat across from Jamie. "You definitely hit the nail on the head with that girl." 

            "So she's always been that annoying?" Jamie asked.

The girl nodded her head vigorously.  "At least you weren't here to witness the whole Colin drama.  Oh.  Duh.  You're probably wondering who I am."

It suddenly hit Jamie that she had no idea this girl was.

            "Indeed."

            "My name's Tess Matthews.  I think you're in my English class." Tess said.

            "5th period?" Jamie questioned.

            "That'd be the one." Tess replied.

            "I'm Jamie by the way." Jamie said.

            "I know." She said.

            "I should have figured."  Jamie said with a sigh recalling her earlier conversations with just about everyone she met.

            "Ephram Brown was telling me about you." She told her.

            "Oh.  You're friends with Ephram?" Jamie asked.

            "Yeah, I'm one of the few people Ephram can tolerate in Everwood." Tess told her.

Jamie smiled.  "Yeah, he seems a tad selective about who he chooses to break bread with."

Tess nodded.  "But he seems to have taken a liking to you."

Jamie blushed.  "Oh, well he's a nice guy."

            "Yeah, when he's not in his I hate the world mood.  You just have to dig a little and you realize he's a hell of a lot cooler than the people around here." Tess said. 

            "And are you and Ephram…umm…together?" she asked.

            "No way.  I doubt he would handle a relationship with me." Tess said with a smile.  "Though he is awfully cute.  But he's all yours."

            "I didn't mean the question to come out like that." Jamie said quickly.

            "Sure." Tess replied.

***

Jamie carried her tray across the cafeteria trying to locate a table to sit at.  Preferably one that wasn't near Amy.

            "Hey Jamie!" Tess called.  "Over here."

Jamie turned around and saw Tess and Ephram sitting in the corner of the room.  She slowly made her way over to the table.

            "Thanks." Jamie said sliding into the seat next to Tess.  "I was afraid I was going to have to sit with the martyr girl."

Tess laughed.  "That's a good one.  Write that down Ephram."

            "I'm on it." He said.  "How's it going today Jamie?"

            "Alright." She replied taking a bite out of her sandwich.  "I'm still alive."

            "That's quite an accomplishment here at County High." Ephram replied.

            "He's right.  You know the motto around here right?" Tess asked.

Jamie looked confused.  "Motto?"

            "Welcome to County High…go screw yourself." Tess replied.

Jamie just shook her head.  "That was very Jimmy Fallon of you."

Before Tess could say anything Amy walked up to the table.

            "Hi Jamie!  Aren't you going to sit with us today?" she asked motioning to a table filled with all the "popular kids."

            "Actually I think I'll just stay where I am." Jamie replied.

Amy glanced at Tess and Ephram.  "If you want to commit popularity suicide that's your problem."

Tess rolled her eyes and Ephram looked down at his tray.

Jamie couldn't take much more of this.

            "Hey Amy I'd hate to break it to you but contrary to popular belief the world doesn't revolve around you and I think I'd rather stab my eyes out with a blunt pencil than sit with you…okay?" Jamie asked sweetly.

The cafeteria was silent.  Apparently Jamie spoke a little more loudly than she had anticipated.

Amy stared at her.  "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that she turned and stalked off.

Tess let out a low whistle.  "Damn, I'm glad I'm on your good side."


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie tapped her pencil against the table. 

            "Hey there." Bright said walking into the library.

            "Hello." She replied.

            "That was quite a performance you put on in the cafeteria today." He commented.

Jamie shrugged.  "She had it coming."

            "Well, I can't disagree with you on that.  My sister never knows when to shut up." He said.

            "She's your sister?" Jamie asked.  "Oh God…now I'm kind of embarrassed."

            "Don't worry about it.  Anyone who isn't afraid to put her in her place gets a gold star in my book." Bright joked.

Jamie smiled.  "Good to know."

            "So ready to get started?" Bright asked rubbing his hands together.

            "Sure." She replied.

For the next hour Jamie helped Bright outline his research paper.  The pair got along quite well and before Jamie realized it was already after 4:00.

            "I'd better get going." Jamie said gathering her things.  "My parents are going to need my help."

Bright glanced up at the clock.  "I didn't realize it was so late.  Thanks for your help."

            "Not a problem.  When should we meet again?" she asked.

            "Umm…Friday?" he suggested.

She nodded.  "Sounds good.  See you tomorrow."

            "Bye Jamie." He said as she walked out the door.

Jamie waved and started to make her way to the diner.  She couldn't believe Bright was related to Amy.  He was so much nicer.  

Jamie's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

            "Hey Ephram." She said turning around.

He gave her a smile.  "On your way to the diner?"

            "Yep.  You?" she asked.

            "The same." He replied.

            "Did your dad cook again?" Jamie questioned.

            "Unfortunately." He told her.

            "Well, come with me.  My parents will hook you up." She said.

He nodded.  "How was the thing with Bright?"

            "Pretty good.  He's a lot cooler than his sister." Jamie said opening the door to the diner.

             "Whatever you say." Ephram said as he followed her inside.

            "Are you ever going to tell me why there's bad blood between you two?" Jamie asked.

Ephram shrugged.  "There's nothing to tell really."

            "Whatever you say." She said mocking his earlier comment.

He rolled his eyes.  "I came here to get dinner not be to verbally abused."

            "Touche.  Let's get you some food." She said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later…

            "Here.  Try this one." Delia said handing Jamie a tiny Barbie dress.

            "Alright." She replied taking it from Delia's hand.

The two girls continued quietly dressing their dolls when Delia broke the silence.

            "Do you like my brother?" she asked.

Jamie gave her a puzzled look.  "Of course I do.  He's my friend."

            "No…I mean like him." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

            "Why do you ask?" Jamie questioned.

Delia shrugged. "Just wondering."

            "Delia." Jamie warned.

But before Delia could reply the front door opened.

            "Hi Delia.  Hey Jamie.  Did dad get another house call?" Ephram asked.

Lately Dr. Brown had been receiving quite a few house calls and Jamie had been spending a lot of time baby-sitting Delia.  But Delia wasn't the only one who had been spending a lot of time with Jamie…Ephram had been too.  The pair would often watch TV, do homework, play the piano, or just silently sit next to each other on the couch.  Jamie was actually making life in Everwood bearable.  Too bad he was too chicken to tell her that.  After all of the Amy drama last year he was afraid to put his heart out there again.

            "Yep.  So Jamie came over to play Barbie's with me." Delia said snapping him back to reality.

            "That was nice of her.  Why don't you get washed up for dinner?" He suggested.

            "Alright.  Want to stay for dinner Jamie?" Delia asked.

            "Sorry, I wish I could but I have somewhere to be." Jamie replied.

            "Maybe another time." Delia said scampering out of the room.

            "Got a hot date?" Ephram asked.

            "Oh yeah.  Me, Bright, and the library." She joked.

Ephram rolled his eyes.  "Sounds crazy."

            "You know it." She replied.

            "You're still tutoring him?" he asked.

Jamie nodded as she put on her jacket.  "Once we got through The Scarlet Letter it was time for The Grapes of Wrath."

            "Damn turtle." Ephram said.

            "Touche." She replied.  "Hey!  You and I are still on for Friday right?"

Ephram sighed.  "I was hoping you had forgotten."

            "Me?  Forget that I convinced you to see 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' with me on opening day.  HA!  I Fandangoed our tickets weeks ago." She said.

            "Why does this not surprise me." He said sarcastically.

            "You'll love it.  I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said.

            "Right.  Bye." Ephram told her.

***

            "Wait a sec." Bright said to Jamie.

            "Hmmm?" she asked zipping up her backpack.

            "I wanted to show you something." He told her.

            "Oh!  Is it an autographed picture of Justin Timberlake?" she asked excitedly.

Bright gave her a strange look. 

             "Umm…no." he said handing her a piece of paper.

            "Damn." Jamie said with a laugh as she looked down at the paper.  "Is this your research paper?"

Bright nodded.

She flipped to the last page.  "Woo-hoo!  You got a B.  I'm proud of you."

Bright cast his eyes downward.  "Thanks, but it's a B because you helped me out."

            "Nah, this paper was all you.  I just pushed you in the right direction." Jamie said.

            "Well, thanks.  So this is for you." He said putting an envelope in her hand.

            "This really wasn't necessary." She said opening it up.

            "I know, I just wanted to." He said.

Her face broke out into a smile.  "Tickets to see 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'"

            "Every time I see you you're always reading one of the books." He said.

            "Thanks Bright." She said giving him a hug.

Bright blushed as he returned the hug.

            "So I thought maybe we could go out to eat beforehand." He said after they broke apart.

Jamie raised her eyebrows.  "You mean the second ticket is for you?"

Bright nodded.

            "And you want to take me out before?  Like a date?" she asked.

He nodded again.  

            "Well…yeah." He said awkwardly.  "Is that cool?"

Jamie wasn't sure what to say.  She was supposed to go see the movie with Ephram, but considering he didn't seem too thrilled in the first place she figured he wouldn't mind.  But for some reason Jamie couldn't help thinking she was betraying Ephram if she accepted Bright's invitation.  True she hadn't known Ephram for very long but lately she had found herself wondering if something was developing between them.

            "Jamie?" Bright asked.

            "What?  Oh sorry." She said looking into Bright's hopeful eyes.

            "Should I take the silence as a no?" he asked.

Jamie shook her head.  "Not at all.  I'd like to see the movie with you."

Bright visibly relaxed.  "Then it's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

            "Hey dude." Jamie said walking into the Brown's house.

            "Dude?" Ephram asked closing the door behind her.  "I didn't realize it was 1987."

            "People still say dude…don't they?" she asked taking off her jacket and throwing her backpack on the couch.

            "Afraid not." He said patting her on the back.  "But if you continue saying it I know a few good therapists."

Jamie rolled her eyes.  "Where's Tess?"

The three had a huge Chemistry test the next day and had decided to form a study group.

            "She's on her way." He said.  "So since we have about a half hour before she actually shows up I wanted to ask you something."

            "Ask away." She said sitting down on the couch.

Ephram sat next to her.  "I was at some Harry Potter website last night.  You know preparing for the movie and all, and I was wondering what the heck a basilisk was."

That's when Jamie realized she never told Ephram about her date with Bright.

            "Umm…about the movie." She said.

            "What about it?" he asked.

            "I got you out of it." Jamie told him.

            "What do you mean?" he asked with confusion in his voice.  "I thought you were all hyped up that I said I'd go."

            "Well, umm…" she started.

Why was this so hard to say?

            "Bright Abbott gave me some tickets to go see it…with him.  You know, as a thank you for all my help." Jamie said.

            "So you're going with him instead?" Ephram asked.

Jamie nodded.

            "Like a date?" he questioned.

            "Well…yeah." She replied.

Ephram didn't say anything which worried Jamie.

            "Ephram?" she asked.

            "Why are you doing this?" he asked her.

            "Doing what?" she asked back.

            "Setting yourself up to be hurt." He replied.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

            "Bright isn't just nice to anybody.  He must want something from you." Ephram told her.

            "So you're saying the only reason he'd ask me out is because he wants something?" Jamie asked angrily.

            "Basically." He said.

            "I can't believe you.  Didn't you ever think that maybe he likes me?" she asked.

Ephram was taken aback.  He didn't find that far-fetched at all.  Jamie was a sweet girl, funny, smart...pretty.

            "I guess that's my answer." She said standing up and stomping towards the door.

            "Wait Jamie." He called after her.

She turned her head to face him.

            "Just be careful." He said.

            "Thanks for your concern." She said rolling her eyes and walking out the front door.

            "I am an idiot." He said sitting back down.

            "What was that all about?" Tess asked walking into the living room.

Ephram looked up and saw her standing next to the couch.

            "Hi I'm Ephram, moron of the century." He replied.

            "I'm not going to refute that, but care to explain why?" she asked sitting down.

Ephram told Tess about what had just happened.

            "So why do you care if she goes out with Bright?" she asked.  "It's not like your making any moves on her."

            "Why would I?" he asked looking down at the floor.

            "Please.  It's kind of obvious…okay blatantly obvious that you like her.  And I think she likes you too." Tess said.

Ephram looked up.  "She does?  Then why hasn't she said anything?"

            "Probably the same reason you haven't." Tess told him.

            "So if she likes me why did she say she'd go out with Bright?" he asked.

            "Christ Ephram.  Because he likes her and actually did something about it." Tess said with exasperation in her voice.

            "Well, what am I supposed to do now?  She's mad at me." he said.

            "I suggest starting with groveling." She replied.


	10. Chapter 10

            "I'll walk you to the door." Bright said as they pulled into Jamie's driveway.

            "Alright." Jamie said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door.

The pair walked silently up the front porch.

            "So…" Jamie said not sure how to tell someone she didn't really want to go out with him again.

            "I was thinking…" Bright said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

            "Go ahead." Jamie said.

            "Well, I was thinking that…maybe we'd be better off as friends." Bright told her.

Jamie visibly relaxed.  "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Bright nodded.  "Okay then.  I'll see you at school."

            "Right.  Thanks for the movie." She said.

            "Sure." He said walking down the stairs and back to his car.  "By the way we start Macbeth on Monday."

            "I look forward to it." She said with a laugh.

Jamie waved good-bye and walked into her house.  After she closed the door she let out a sigh of relief.  Saying that date was awkward would be quite an understatement.  The pair seemed to have a lot in common but something was just…off.  And it probably didn't help that she was thinking about Ephram the whole time.  She took off her coat and threw it on the couch.  

What was with him?  And why did it matter so much what he had said?

***

            "Just talk to him." Tess said to Jamie.

Jamie stared down at her lunch tray unable to eat.

            "No, he's the one who told me off." 

            "But look at him." Tess said.  "He looks like a sad little puppy dog."

            "Please." Jamie said with a roll of her eyes.

            "I don't get you guys.  He likes you, you like him." She told her.

            "What makes you think he likes me?" Jamie asked.

Tess let out a huge sigh.

            "You two will be the death of me I swear." 

***

            "Hello?" Jamie asked into the phone.

            "Jamie, it's Delia." She replied.

            "What's up?" Jamie asked.

            "Can you come over?  My dad has to go on a house call and Ephram's not here." Delia said.

            "Sure.  I'll be right there." Jamie said heading towards the front door.

Within seconds she was at the Brown's front door.  Just as she was about to knock the door swung open.

            "Hi Jamie!" Delia said.

            "Hi." She replied walking into the house. 

            "Want to watch a video?   I have one in my room.  I'll get it.  Wait in the living room." Delia said scampering up the steps.

            "Okay." She said.

Jamie walked into the living room and as she was about to sit down on the couch she noticed Ephram sitting there.

            "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

            "Delia said she needed someone to watch her because you and Dr. Brown weren't here." Jamie told him.

Ephram smiled.  "That girl."

            "Huh?  Care to clue me in?" Jamie asked.

            "I smell a set up." Ephram replied.

            "Has your sister been hanging around Tess?" Jamie joked.

            "So how was your date?" he asked casually.

Jamie sat down next to him on the couch.

            "Odd."

            "Odd?" he asked.

            "Bright and I don't exactly mesh well.  But I guess you figured as much." Jamie said.

            "About that." He said.  "I'm sorry I said all of that." Ephram told her.

            "Then why did you say it in the first place?  You hurt my feelings." Jamie said.

            "Jealousy." He said.

            "Jealous that you didn't get to see the movie with me first?" Jamie joked.

            "No, jealous that I wasn't the one who was taking you on a date." Ephram said sincerely.

Jamie looked down at her hands.  Slowly she lifted her head up to look Ephram in the eye.

            "Oh.  Well, since we're sharing."

            "What?" he asked.

            "The whole time I was wishing it was you who had taken me on the date." She said with a smile.

Ephram grinned back at her.  "So now what?"

            "KISS HER!" Delia squealed from the other room.

So he did.

THE END

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.  Your comments mean everything to me.

To my 2 biggest supporters:

Ephramsbitch- Your story rocks it hardcore.  JK!  Actually it's amazing.  Keep up the fantabulous work and thanks for all your reviews.

Ditey- Your writing style is beautiful and your stories are wonderfully unique.  Keep on writing…you are very talented.  Thanks for the support.


End file.
